Hermione = Quidditch Star and all time new girl
by ShockoLatt
Summary: Herm studied in Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. She is forced to move to hogwarts for the sake of her Quidditch career
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Hermione attended Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. In her 6^th year she gets a invitaion to join the English Quidditch Team but she has to quit Durmstrang and join Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1 - Bye Love  
  
A/N: You might ask why they are talking English instead of Bulgarian well I don't know how to speak Bulgarian so Viktor can speak English very well because Hemione taught him.Viktor is suppose to be Herm's age in this story.  
  
Hermione Granger looked back at her school and at her friends. She truly didn't want to move to Hogwarts , she loved it at Durmstrang but for the sake of her Quidditch career she is forced to. Two of her best friends waved to her good bye , one of them crying and the other pulling back not to cry. She remembered her last few words to them:  
Viktor Krum: Well miss you so much  
  
Hermione: So will I, Viktor.  
  
Alice : No, Herms . Don't go, I cant lose you!  
  
Hermione :I'm so sorry but I'm forced to.  
  
Viktor : I love you Hermione  
  
Hermione :Love you too.  
  
With that final kiss, Hermione and Viktor pulled back. Remembering that memory, a tear came down Hermione's eye. She waved good bye while mouthing I love you to Viktor. He smiled back and just saw her go. She climbed her carriage and they were off.  
  
On the carriage, she pulled out a picture of Viktor , Alice and Hermione having a deep converstion.She smiled but tears soon came forming in her eyes. She decided to get some shut eye.  
  
At Hogwarts......  
  
Harry was in the common room with Ron Weasley talking about everything that could be talked about then Ginny came storming in:  
Harry: What's wrong love?  
Ginny: A new girl, coming here. Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron : The Hermione Granger. Viktor Krum's girlfriend. She's hot.  
  
Harry: I heard she got an offer to join the English Quidditch Team.  
  
Ginny: That explains it. She is only eligible to join if she's from a English Wizardry School.  
  
Harry : We could need her in the quidditch team.  
  
Ginny : But there's no opening.  
  
Both boys looked at Ginny.  
  
Ron: Gin, your just a substitute for the quidditch team.  
  
Harry : Ya,love.  
  
Ginny : Fine!  
  
Ginny sat on top of Harry trying to flirt him into not taking this girl.  
  
Harry: Sorry,love but I cant jeopardize the quidditch team for personal pleasure.  
  
Ginny stormed up to her dorm and slammed the door.  
  
Ron: Don't bother .  
  
Harry : I know.  
  
Then Mcgonagall came in and made and announcement to go to the Great Hall. She then proceeded to the Girls and Boys Dorm. Ron and Harry rushed to the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore: Please settle down. As a lot of you know , a new student will be joining us. So, for this week there will be no classes. We will start the sorting ceremony.  
  
The door opened and Harry was entranced with the girl walking in all eyes were on Hermione. They were also chatting things like Hermione Granger, Oh my god or Wow!.Hermione sat on the stool and very calmly took the sorting hat and put it on her head. The sorting hat didn't say anything but `GRIFFINDOR" The Griffindor table boomed. Everyone was standing celebrating. Then everyone kept quiet while Dumbledore said let the feast begin. Everyone dug in and ate like a pig. Hermione saw a empty spot next to Harry and asked him:  
  
Hermione: May I sit here?  
Harry: Oh,sure.  
  
Hemione: Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry: Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione :Cool  
  
Harry: You good at quidditch.  
  
Hermione : I live for quidditch,I play Chaser or keeper.  
  
Harry: Oh, I'm a seeker.  
  
Hermione : Oh.  
  
Harry : Wanna join our team?  
Hermione : Sure.  
  
Harry : Welcome to the team.  
  
Then Ron popped up.  
  
Ron: Hermione Granger? I'm Ron Weasley!I'm the keeper for Griffindor .  
  
Hermione : Pleasure. So, I'm going to be the chaser?  
  
Harry: We have practice today but  
  
Hermione: I'd love to come.  
  
Ron: We thought you'd be too tired  
  
Hermione : I'm never too tired for quidditch.  
  
Harry: We'll show you to the girl's dorm after wards. 


	2. Hints

Hints and All that Stuff  
  
Hermione rushed down to the common room with her trusted Nimbus 2002. *At least there's something here I like. When she reached the common room she saw Ron and Harry waiting.  
  
Hermione:Let's go,guys  
So the trio rushed to the qudditch field. When they reached there, the other team members had already reached there.  
  
Harry: Hermione this is the team. Seamus, chaser, Dean, chaser, Colin Creevey, Beater and Parvati, the other beater.  
  
Hermione waved to her new team members and headed to Parveti.  
  
Hermione: I've never met a female beater before.  
  
Parvati : I've never met a girl that was offered to join the English Quidditch team. I think I just made a new friend.  
  
The girls grinned at each other and returned their attention to Harry.  
  
Harry: Ok,guys  
  
Parvati : And girls!  
Harry : Yes and girls today we will be practicing scoring and passing. Me and Parvati will act as the other team chasers and we will try to steal the quaffle from you guys while you try to score.Get it?  
  
Dean : Yes,sir.  
  
Harry : Ok , now lets begin.  
  
The members rose up , while Dean has the quaffle. Dean passed Seamus the quaffle, Harry shoved Seamus while trying to steal the quaffle, he passed the quaffle to Hermione while Parvati trailed her. She distracted her with faking a goal but she did a nose dive and scored.  
  
Harry: Beauty , athletic and brains.  
  
Seamus : That's some girl.  
  
The boys laughed.They continued playing for an hour, then retreated to the common room.  
  
Harry: That was some practice. Herm, you play like a pro.  
  
Herm: That's me!  
  
The group laughed. Mostly everyone retreated to their dorms leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
Herm: God, I'm hungry.  
  
Harry: Really?  
Herm: Ya, why?  
Harry: Wait here.  
  
About 5 minutes later, he returned with 2 sandwiches on a tray.  
  
Herm: Mmmm, a BLT I love this.  
  
Harry: I have this every week after practice.  
  
Herm: Why are you doing this?  
Harry : I have to suck up to my star player , don't I?  
Hermione smiled at this statement while taking a bite out of her sandwich. She closed her eyes and chewed it so slowly.  
  
Harry: You really like it don't you.  
  
Hermione : I haven't tasted this good a sandwich since I moved to Bulgaria.  
  
Harry: Your not Bulgarain?  
  
Hermione: No, I'm English. That's how I got the offer.  
  
Harry: Oh,so why did you move to Bulgaria.  
  
Hermione : Well, my parents are divorced and I live with my dad , he worked in Bulgaria, so he prefers me to go somewhere close to him.  
  
Harry: Oh,ok.  
  
Hermione: So what about your parents?  
Harry silenced himself and then looked at Hermione  
Harry: My parents are dead.  
  
Hermione: Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I forgot.  
  
Harry: Its ok.  
  
Hermione: So, who's that cute girl that always looks at you?  
Harry: The red-head?  
Hermione: Yup  
  
Harry: She's my girlfriend.  
  
Hermione: Oh,ok. She has such a resemblance to Ron.  
  
Harry: She's Ron's sister. So, I heard your dating Viktor Krum, all star Quidditch Player.  
  
Hermione : Yup, I miss him so much.  
  
Harry: He's a great chaser huh?  
Hermione : So are you.  
  
She was taking another bite of the sandwich when Harry realized that she was so different. She wasn't the girl that swoons over him every time he walks by. She's different.  
  
Harry: Viktor's really luckly to have you.  
  
When Harry made that statement Hermione was utterly shocked . She thought * Why did he just say that, maybe that's just a joke.  
  
Hermione while feeling uncomfortable: It's getting late I better go.  
  
Harry: Ya ,I know.  
  
Hermione left the common room leaving Harry alone. About five minutes after that, Harry retreated to his dorm. Harry flopped onto his bed and thought about what he was doing* Oh,come on. She's just another girl, she's just one of those girls that look like a beauty queen. Anyone will be attracted to her. He fell asleep after a while.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@The next morning@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry woke up in his qudditch robes . He quickly had a shower and got ready for class (A/N:yesterday was a Sunday, so there will be no classes anymore for that week.)Harry rushed down to the great hall and saw `the gang' eating. He saw a seat next to Hermione and groaned.  
  
Hermione: Morning,sunshine.  
  
Harry: Har de har har. There's DADA first right.  
  
Ron: Yup. You'll love the teacher.  
  
Hermione :Which one is that?  
  
Ron: The Chinese one with the funny robes. He's really nice and funny. We have to say `Hai' at the beginning of the class though.  
  
Hermione : Your joking.  
  
Harry : No  
  
Hermione : That's cool. I feel like having another BLT.  
  
Harry: We'll have it next Sunday.  
  
Ron: Wait you had a BLT without me.  
  
The 2 teenagers grinned while Ron pouted.  
  
Hermione: You already went to bed.  
  
Harry : Ya, and I know how hard it is to wake you up.  
  
The trio laughed. Soon enough, they headed to class.  
  
Mr.Chow: Hai my little grass hoppers  
  
Little Grasshoppers : Hai!  
  
Mr.Chow: I see there is a new student. Please stand up, fellow grass hopper. What is your name?  
Hermione: Hermione Granger.  
  
Mr.Chow: I see. You are from Durmstrang.Very big school ai!  
  
Hermione nodded .  
  
Mr.Chow : Ok, today Herbology will be canceled . I will be replacing the lesson.  
  
The Griffindors cheared and even some Syltherins.  
  
Mr.Chow : Mr.Dumble Bore  
  
Ron: It's Mr.Dumbledore, Yong.  
  
Hermione looked dumb-struck.  
  
Mr.Chow : Ah, yes, Dumblenore. Thank you Ron.  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
Mr.Chow: Hermione, in this class we address each other with first names even the teacher.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Mr.Chow: Today we will be learning self-defense the normal way or muggle way. This type of self-defense is just in case you are caught without a wand. Ok , I will be calling out names of your partners.  
  
Hermione-Harry  
  
Ron-Draco  
  
Padma-Seamus  
  
Crabbe- Parvati  
  
Dean-Goyle  
  
Mr.Chow: In self defence size doesn't matter so partners are selected randomly. Head to your partners and let's start.  
  
Mr.Chow : Herm and Harry Fight!  
  
Hermione puched Harry but he ducked. He took a chance and headed for her tummy, she flipped him and he fell on the ground.  
  
Mr.Chow: You two have very good reflexes. If you both want training I'll be willing to give it to you.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Mr.Chow then proceeded to the other students the rest of the class ran smoothly and vaguely. 


	3. One thing led to another

That night...........  
  
Harry just stepped in the Common Room when he saw Hermione on a couch looking into the fire.  
  
Harry:Hey Herm.  
  
Herm: Hi, Harry.  
  
Harry: So, how's life?  
  
Herm : Harry, do you ever wonder why we fall in love? . She said while turning to Harry.  
  
Harry: I don't really know since I never have fallen in love ever.  
  
Herm : Well, I don't know either. In my opinion though, being in love is for 2 people with intimate feelings for each other. I mean, if I cant stop thinking about Victor does that mean I love him or does that mean I miss him.  
  
Harry: I don't know.  
  
She started crying lightly. Harry pulled her into a hug.  
  
Harry: You really like him don't you?  
  
Herm: He hasn't been writing to me. I mean did he forget me or did he find another.  
  
Harry: A decent guy wont let go of someone like you.  
  
Hermione smiled lightly and buried her head in Harry's chest.  
  
Herm : Your lucky. You don't have to let go of someone you love or like so deeply.  
  
Harry : I think I have felt something you have.(while smiling widely.)  
Herm : I know.  
  
Harry : Herm, have you written to him yet?  
  
Herm : No,I haven't  
  
Harry : Well, guys are not sensitive so you got to be more specific.Write to him and say you love him, I really think he'll reply with another I love you.  
  
Herm nodded.  
  
Harry: You better go to bed. You look sleepy.  
  
Herm : You have been my best friend since I came here. Thank you (while kissing him on the cheek.)  
  
(A/N:Now let's focus on Hermione)  
  
Hermione returned to her dorm and flopped on her bed (A/N: Is this de ja vu or what?) and feelings began to erupt inside. Her love or what ever she felt for Viktor began to fade, instead she had memories of Harry and her played in her mind. She kept thinking of how he looked at her when she ate that BLT or when she first met him especially his eyes, how he laughed or how he held her when she cried.*So, this is how love feels like she thought. She went to bed while bitting her lip and playing a smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Viktor's owl landed on her bed , Hermione opened the letter immediately.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you?I cant stop thinking about you and I love you with all my heart. Alice said to wait until you write but I couldn't stand it, I had to hear from you. Hermione come back, please, I cant stand it anymore. You don't understand what I feel for you, believe me I love you with all my heart. Although your too far away, I can still feel your breathe when I sleep. I cry everyday, without you I cant live. I'm thinking of transferring to Hogwart so can you please send me the application form. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Viktor.  
  
A tear dropped down from her eyes, she held back the tears. Just then, Parvati walked in.  
  
Parvati : Are you okay?  
Hermione : Read this.  
  
Parvati: At least , he loves you.  
  
Hermione : But my feelings for him have changed.  
  
Parvati : Harry?  
  
Hermione : How did you know?  
Parvati : I'm not blind. He looks at you differently. Like his your soul mate or something.  
  
Hermione smiled at that statement.  
  
Parvati : Where are you going.  
  
Hermione : Breakfast and after that the owlery.  
  
So, she got a shower and changed into her normal clothes since it was a Sunday. She headed for breakfast and sat in her usual spot (next to Harry).  
  
Harry: You look tired and upset.  
  
Hermione : Come with me to the owlery after this and I'll explain everything.  
  
They ate breakfast in silence, glancing at each other once in a while. About 30 minutes after that they headed to the owlery.  
  
Harry: So, what's up?  
Hermione : I received a letter from Viktor.  
  
Harry: Oh, what did it say.  
  
Hermione : Read  
  
Harry read the letter and tried to smile but a frown turned up  
  
Hermione : The fact is, I don't think I love him.  
  
Harry: Oh  
  
Hermione : Harry,....  
  
In a shock , Harry kissed her and she kissed back. Then they heard a sound, both pulled back. It was Yong and Mr.Dumbledore.  
  
Yong : I've faced him before , let me go.  
  
Mr.Dumbledore : Yong, I cant let you go, you'll get killed. You know who are the chosen ones.  
  
Yong : Their too young ,Albus.  
  
Mr.Dumbledore : Their strong and with a bit of training . You know the prophecy.  
  
Yong : Yeah yeah. Just let me go with them. I know these children are special I'm their teacher , I'm the one who's suppose to be protecting them.  
  
Mr.Dumbeldore: Fine, I grant you permission but let them be. Let them fight their own battles.  
  
Yong nodded and with that they both left. With that, both of the professors left. Leaving the children behind:  
  
Herm :What was that all about?  
Harry : I don't know and I have more things to worry about.  
  
He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. They kissed each other with love and passion.  
  
Harry : I love you.  
  
Herm : Back at you.  
  
The teenagers laughed.  
  
Herm : Do you know how to tell our significant others (A/N: Thank you Sucker For Romance)  
  
Harry : I was planning on breaking up with Ginny tommorow.  
  
Hermione sat in silence and she thought of Viktor .  
  
Harry : Do you want to break up with him?  
Herm : No, I don't but I don't love him the way I love you.  
  
Harry: Oh,ok. Come on, lets write the letter.  
  
Both children got up from their more ahem relaxed position and Hermione started writing:  
Dear Viktor,  
  
I'm sorry but this relationship isn't working out.  
  
Love ,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry: If your not ready , I'll be glad to wait.  
  
Hermione : No, it's fine.  
  
Hermione told an owl to go to Viktor immediately.  
  
A/N: Next, Harry meets Viktor (I wonder how that will turn out). We will fund out a what Dumbledore and Yong were talking about . Till next Chapter!!!!Buh bye! 


End file.
